Mirror Shield
The is a recurring shield in the ''Legend of Zelda'' series. This special shield has a reflective surface that allows Link to reflect Sunlight and certain magical attacks. There have been multiple Mirror Shields throughout the series, often with variable designs. Appearances The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past The Mirror Shield is a large, gold-colored tower shield that can block beams that are shot in the shield's general direction. The Mirror Shield is the main treasure of Turtle Rock, the seventh dungeon in the Dark World. In the Game Boy Advance port of the game, the Mirror Shield can be stolen by Pikits and Like Likes. If stolen, it can be bought again in the shield shop in the Dark World, just west of the Pyramid. The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening The Mirror Shield can stop attacks, but cannot reflect them back at enemies. It is needed for Link to bypass a flame-throwing mechanism that blocks the path to Turtle Rock. The Mirror Shield is noticeably larger than the Standard Shield obtained earlier in the game. Interestingly, the Mirror Shield is not required for Link to complete Eagle's Tower, the dungeon it is obtained in, which is a rarity in the series. The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time The Mirror Shield is the treasure of the adult portion of the Spirit Temple, stored in a Treasure Chest found in the palm of the left hand of the Desert Colossus outside of the temple. It can reflect beams of Sunlight on to Sun Switches and other surfaces in order to solve puzzles. The symbol on the surface of the shield was changed in the final Nintendo 64 versions of the game and all subsequent re-releases, possibly due to the fact that it was similar to a religious symbol. Unlike the Deku Shield and the Hylian Shield, the Mirror Shield cannot be eaten by Like Likes because it cannot be repurchased. When fighting Twinrova, Link must use the Mirror Shield in order to defeat them. In the first stage of the battle, Link must deflect Koume's attacks onto Kotake or vice versa. In the second stage of the battle, the Mirror Shield can absorb the fire or ice spells cast by the now combined Koume and Kotake. Once Link has stored three ice or fire attacks, a large beam of collected energy erupts from the shield. If Link hits Twinrova with this beam, she will be stunned and he will be able to damage her with his sword. If Link collects a different element before collecting three of the same element consecutively, he will suffer damage. Interestingly, the Mirror Shield cannot reflect projectile attacks from Deku Scrubs, Octoroks, or Ganondorf. The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask The Mirror Shield is found Beneath the Well in Ikana Canyon. It can be used to deflect beams of Sunlight activating Sun Switches and removing Sun Blocks. The design on the shield resembles a face with a distressed expression. Interestingly, a mask in exactly the same shape can be found on the Happy Mask Salesman's backpack. Unlike the Hero's Shield, it cannot be eaten by Like Likes. Also unlike the Hero's Shield, it will not deflect projectiles, removing the easiest strategy for defeating Octoroks. The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages and Oracle of Seasons The Mirror Shield appears in both the Oracle of Ages and Oracle of Seasons Linked Games, and is the third and final shield that can be found in the games. Obtaining the Mirror Shield is completely optional. While the Iron Shield is already able to block the majority of attacks, the Mirror Shield can still be useful for blocking and reflecting magical spells and beams, most notably those from Beamos and Lynels. The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker The Mirror Shield is found in the Earth Temple, guarded by three Stalfos. The shield's design is blue and is the same color as the hilt of the Master Sword. It can be used to reflect Sunlight in order to destroy statues and defeat Poes, including Jalhalla, leader of the Poes and boss of the Earth Temple. It can reflect sunlight to Medli's harp by aiming at the harp to reach somewhere the Mirror Shield can't reach, and vice versa. It can also be used to turn Dark ChuChus to stone. ReDeads can be stunned by reflected Sunlight from the Mirror Shield. This shield is also used in the fight against Ganondorf, as it is needed to deflect Princess Zelda's Light Arrows toward him when he starts dodging them. The Mirror Shield replaces the Hero's Shield when obtained. ''The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap The Mirror Shield, which is very similar in design to the one found in ''The Wind Waker, can be obtained once Link has completed the game. Link, after fusing Kinstones with a particular Goron, can feed Biggoron his Small Shield. Sometime later, Biggoron will give Link the stronger and bigger Mirror Shield as thanks for the meal. It functions identically to the original shield, but if hit by a projectile, the shield will fire a destructive beam in the direction Link is facing. This makes it a useful weapon against enemies that fire projectiles, such as Octoroks or Moblins who wield bows. Non-canonical appearances Soulcalibur II Link can use the Mirror Shield as one of his choices of weapon sets. It can be bought for 2200 gold in Chapters 6 and 7 and Subchapter 3. The shield in this game uses the new Gerudo Symbol introduced in Majora's Mask but features the same design as the shield from Ocarina of Time. Every time an enemy hits Link while he uses the Mirror Shield, 10% of the damage dealt is returned to the enemy. Possible Inspiration The Mirror Shield might be based on the shield that Perseus used to kill Medusa in Greek mythology. By viewing Medusa's reflection in his polished shield, Perseus safely approached and cut off her head. Gallery File:Mirror Shield Artwork (Ocarina of Time).png|Artwork of the Mirror Shield from Ocarina of Time es:Escudo Espejo de:Spiegelschild Category:Shields Category:The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons items Category:The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker items Category:The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap items